


The Worst Timing Imaginable

by PieFilledTears



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Interrupted Sex, Just a bit cracky, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFilledTears/pseuds/PieFilledTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Arthur and Merlin are rudely interrupted in a very compromising situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Timing Imaginable

"Fuck" Arthur cursed as Merlin slowly slid his tongue up the shaft of his rapidly hardening cock. Arthur had no clue how he had gotten into this position, one minute he was late for training and Merlin was tolerating his constant barrage of necessary insults, the next he was slammed on top of his desk with Merlin between his knees about to deep throat his cock.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

His breath hitched as Merlin's tongue dragged slowly across the head, licking back the foreskin before his lips lightly sucked his head. Arthur's hands flew to Merlin's hair with a moan as Merlin slid as far down as he could, and fuck, it was pretty far. Arthur's lips parted and gasped as Merlin slid back up his length and bobbed his head slowly up until his lips just barely brushed the tip.

"Dammit Merlin," Arthur gasped as Merlin slid down again, "how are you not terrible at this?" Arthur could feel Merlin's lips tighten as he hummed a small response around his cock, which sent a jolt up Arthur's spine and sent his control out the window. He nearly slammed Merlin's head forward, urging him deeper.

Luckily, Merlin apparently had no gag reflex because he went easily with the push of Arthur's fingers, his nose nearly brushing the light hair at its base.

Arthur was about to let out a lengthy moan, but a knock on the door silenced him.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes flew open in shock as Merlin pulled off his cock with a slurp.

"Gwen" Merlin whispered urgently. Arthur's hands pushed Merlin back so they were both standing, and it was then Arthur realized how royally screwed they were.

"One moment, Guinevere ," Arthur called, his voice stressed while he frantically attempted to pull his pants up around his impossible to hide erection. Arthur looked over to see Merlin's trousers were tented just as severely as his. His mind raced as seconds ticked by, both of them staring stupidly at each other trying to think of how to cover this up.

"Are you alright in there?" She sounded concerned, which sent Arthur's brain into overdrive. His eyes flashed back and forth around the room methodically before settling on one of the stupidest ideas he had probably ever thought of. He grabbed Merlin's shoulders and he yelped as Arthur shoved him under his desk. Arthur pulled up his chair, wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, and sat up as straight as he could with a hard on and Merlin between his legs.

"Come in."

Gwen opened the door slowly and walked cautiously across the room. As she looked around, Arthur shifted his legs around as Merlin tried to find a comfortable position. His head bumped the top of the desk noisily and Gwen's head snapped around to find Arthur sitting perfectly still in his chair, smiling while Merlin's hands flew to comfort his throbbing head, nearly bumping the table again.

"What do you need, Gwen? I am very busy at the moment" Arthur stated calmly, shuffling papers around his desk and ignoring Merlin's fidgeting as he finally decided on a position kneeling between Arthur's legs. He tried not to let his torso move as Merlin pushed his legs farther apart for more room.

Gwen eyed him suspiciously. "Firstly, are you feeling well?"

Arthur opened his mouth to respond but his entire body jumped in surprise as Merlin wrapped his long fingers around his covered cock. Gwen's eyes widened in alarm but Arthur coyly maneuvered his hand under his chin to give the illusion that he had just decided to switch positions.

"Alright? Why wouldn't I be alright, of course I'm alright," he rattled off, and if his voice was a different pitch than usual, Gwen didn't seem to notice.

"Well," she drew out. Arthur stared at her attentively, a tight smile fixed on his face while Merlin slid down his pants, "you seem a bit" Arthur kicked Merlin, "out of breath?" Merlin swallowed down Arthur's cock.

He sucked in a sharp breath. "Thank you for your concern, Gwen, but I am perfectly well." He smiled reassuringly, but even he was sure Gwen could see through it as Merlin's hands gripped his hips to keep him from thrusting forward (he was grateful for that). "But thank you for your concern." Now it was Gwen's turn to smile.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence. The suspicion in Gwen's eyes deepened while Arthur fought to keep a straight face and not moan as Merlin's mouth set in to its original rhythm. Arthur was going to murder him for this. Merlin's tongue ran roughly up the bottom of his cock and forced one of Arthur's hands to crawl self consciously to the back of his neck while the other was fisted so tightly on his desk his knuckles blanched white. All while keeping unwavering eye contact with Gwen.

"So what news did you bring for me?" he asked as coolly as one could while Merlin fisted the bottom of his cock and began pumping in rhythm with his mouth. Arthur felt his face slacken and his lips fall open as Gwen began.

"One of the knights said that you were very late for…" The rest was white noise to Arthur as his head clouded with the feeling of Merlin obscenely devouring his cock. It was sloppy, his mouth slicking his entire cock in long even strokes, yet silent as his tongue ran down over every available patch of precome slicked skin, his hands massaging the insides of his thighs. He felt himself slipping, his eyes drifting away from Gwen's as his cock twitched in Merlin's mouth…

"Sire?" Arthur snapped back into reality with Gwen's concerned tone.

"Yes? Yes, of course, I'll see to it momentarily," he nodded vigorously, hoping it looked convincing enough. "You are dismissed" he choked out quickly. Gwen bowed slightly, glancing at the solid desk before she turned to leave the room with much less grace than before.

"Good day, my lord" Her voice seemed so far away, Merlin getting more confident with her retreating steps.

Arthur nodded stiffly again because if he opened his mouth nothing but a moan would escape it.

Gwen paused just outside the door.

"Good day, Merlin," She said slyly before shutting the door.

Arthur's eyes flew open in shock and Merlin swallowed in surprise. Feeling Merlin's throat convulse around his him sent Arthur over the edge, moaning as shock and pleasure raced through his system with every thrust. His eyes fell shut as he rode out his orgasm, Merlin impressively swallowing nearly all of it.

He slumped back in his chair. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling in shock, one of the best blowjobs of his life ruined with the thought of Gwen seeing him nearly come right in front of her.

When he was finally able to breathe again he reached under his desk and roughly pulled Merlin up. Merlin stumbled to his feet, wiping come from his chin. He was panting, his lips still parted and swollen, but his eyes looked completely shocked until he saw the look of pure panic on the prince's face and he had the nerve to giggle. Arthur had to consciously keep himself from punching that triumphant little smirk off his face.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur yelled standing only inches from this smug bastard's smiling lips.

He shrugged, "You set yourself up for that one, my lord."

Arthur would have nailed him right then if he weren't so right.

"Also" he said slowly, "you said I was absolutely amazing at it, so why stop?" he smirked, relishing his own talents.

Oh now he had crossed the line. He pushed an accusatory finger to Merlin's face and pursed his lips in frustration. Merlin's eyes went crossed looking at it, waiting for Arthur's retort.

"I said you weren't terrible" he mumbled, pulling his hand in defeat through his hair. He saw Merlin's face twist as if he was trying to hold back a reply, but he let it slip.

"Guess Gwen knows it now too."

Dear gods did this man have no embarrassment? Arthur nearly screamed in frustration and turned to pace the room but found his pants were still by his knees and nearly fell forward. He pulled them up roughly and dragged both hands down his face.

"I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again" He sighed despairingly.

"I'm sure she'll be looking other places when she sees you next too, sire." Merlin said with such cheeky pride that Arthur whipped around. Merlin instinctively backed up knowing he had crossed a very delicate line. Arthur gripped him roughly by the jacket, nearly lifting him off of the ground.

"I should have you jailed for life!" he barked, anger and embarrassment filling his voice.

Merlin gripped Arthur's hands and looked at him calmly.

"You'd miss me too much."

After a minute of heated silence Arthur finally loosened his grip on his coat, Merlin's hands still sitting comfortably on top of his.

"I can never figure you out, Merlin," he sighed, and Merlin took it as a compliment.

"Does that mean you're not going to burn me at the stakes?" He asked jokingly, but his smile faded as Arthur's smile grew mischievously.

"If only I were that cruel," He exclaimed backing away from Merlin, "but I've been told I am a merciful prince," he said, exaggerating every word. Merlin's stomach dropped. "In fact, I'll even spare your life for this." He said giddily as he glided across the room, accentuating every word with a hand movement. Merlin watched in horror as he turned dramatically and opened the door, his open hand waving out in invitation. "You may now enjoy the long walk to your quarters."

"You wouldn't," Merlin shook his head, anxiety finally filling his voice. Merlin's cock was still jutting against the fabric of his trousers, a small wet patch showing prominently through the fabric. And Merlin wasn't too shy in length, either.

"No please, it's the least I could offer in return." Arthur just drank in Merlin's terrified features as he stuttered towards the door. He moved hesitantly out into the corridor where voices echoed loudly off of the walls. He turned back and looked at Arthur pleadingly.

"Could I at least have a pillow-?" His desperate words faded as Arthur closed the door gracefully on his face.

Arthur went to go dress himself for training since his man servant was currently enduring a particularly scarring walk of shame, and Arthur couldn't have been any happier. He hoped that every knight and servant in the castle was in the halls today, and judging by the amount of chatter he heard over the next few days, they apparently were.

~~~

"Gwen?" Merlin asked jogging to catch up to her.

"Yes Merlin?" She asked with a polite smile, a bit too polite.

"How… How did you know it was me? Under the desk I mean," he nearly choked on his words, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. It had been a few weeks since the incident and his walk had become the butt of so many jokes that he had to end his own suspicions.

"Well," Gwen began slowly, "among many give aways, Arthur was fidgeting so much that there was either a wild pig under his desk or someone was hiding under there. And seeing as you were usually in his quarters at that time, it was a simple conclusion to come to." She shrugged and Merlin was extremely impressed by her deductive skills, but then she motioned her hand for Merlin to lean closer so she could whisper, "Or perhaps your foot was poking out from under the desk."

With that she swept away leaving Merlin in a stunned silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and kudos and reviews are amazing


End file.
